Forgotten past
by Susushi-san
Summary: Lo que ella olvido, Lo que el sufrió.
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten past

Aun cuando no lo deseemos podemos olvidar lo bueno y recordar solo lo malo

Aun cuando no lo deseemos podemos dañar a quien más amamos

…

No sientes como si esos dos fueran algo más yo siento que lo que le hacen creer a los demás es totalmente opuesto a lo que son en realidad — exclamo una castaña mientras se detenía frente a su mesa y tomaba un sorbo de un te expreso.

— ¿ellos quienes? —pregunto algo nerviosa ya que era extraño que alguien que no conocía le hablase con tanta naturalidad aunque ¿que sabía ella si le conocía? quizás ella le conocía a sí que intentando no hacer un desplante solo se limito a mirarla.

—Ellos—murmuro la castaña mientras miraba en dirección de donde estaba su amiga en compañía de Naruto.

—Creo que no deberías hacer esas afirmaciones— murmuro enojada, aquella chica intentaba insinuar cosas extrañas de su amiga y eso no le agradaba pero al buscar a la chica con la mirada se dio cuanta ella ya se había ido.

…

Aun en aquel momento se preguntaba el porqué recordaba ese tipo de cosas aun habiendo pasado tanto de ello pensó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te y miraba entretenida como el contenido de su tasa bailaba graciosamente.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que había regresado a Japón y ya dos años desde que había perdido la memoria.

—Hinata ¿te encuentras bien?—pregunto preocupado Sasuke mientras le miraba atento.

— ¡Ah! Claro que estoy bien no pasa nada— susurro sonriendo mientras tomaba un sorbo de te—sabes en ocasiones cuando tomamos él te siento como si algo mas hiciera falta—exclamo sintiendo extraña nostalgia.

—todos Hacíamos esto a menudo — confeso Sasuke mientras reía extrañamente divertido como si recordara algo.

— ¿Quienes aparte de nosotros?— se atrevió a pregunto confundida al escuchar que él hablaba en plural.

—pues por supuesto que tu, Sakura, Naruto y yo — explico Sasuke perdido en lo que parecía ser un grato momento en sus recuerdos.

— ¿Naruto? — pregunto confundida.

— ¡eh! Si el — murmuro Sasuke nervioso mientras tomaba un sorbo enorme de té.

—él solía salir con ¿nosotros? —Pregunto extrañada— ¿que él no suele salir con nadie más que no sea Sakura?

—ellos dos se volvieron más unidos luego de…

—luego ¿de? — pregunto en tono insistente ya que aquella conversación se había tornado extrañamente familiar y aquello despertaba su curiosidad.

—Solo algo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo —respondió Sasuke cortante.

—Sasuke tu ¿no sientes celos de todo el tiempo que ellos pasan juntos? —pregunto inquieta ya que desde hacía rato el recuerdo de esa chica insinuando cosas sobre Sakura y Naruto no la abandonaba.

—no sé a qué viene es pregunta pero la respuesta a ella es que no lo hago. Sé que ella me ama, también sé que ellos más que amigos son hermanos—respondió Sasuke mientras sonreía con malicia—aparte de eso me da más seguridad saber que Naruto ya ama a alguien más—concluyo mientras llamaba a la mesera y pedía la cuenta.

— ¿seguro? — insistió poco convencida.

—Mas que sentir celos le agradezco a Sakura que sea su amiga y en parte el que ellos sean amigos me libra de las horas de shopping—rio pacíficamente mientras la miraba curioso —Pero tú dime ¿que sientes cuando los ves juntos?— contraataco Sasuke en tono curioso mientras le ayudaba a levantarse de la silla.

—a decir verdad lo encuentro divertido y me siento bien por él. Sabes siempre que lo veo siempre esta serio y hasta cierto punto triste y cuando esta con ella sonríe algo animado. Ciento que más que divertirse ella lo anima y por más que lo aparenten ellos más que pareja parecen un par de niños mimados—explico ganándose la risa de Sasuke.

—te ¿llevo? — pregunto Sasuke mientras salían del café.

—No te preocupes iré por mi cuenta, tengo algunas cosa que hacer—sonrió mientras se despedía de él.

—Ve con cuidado si algo te ocurre la furia de ella caerá sobre mi — exclamo él mientras se despedía.

…

Mientras metía algunos vegetales al cesto de compras no pudo evitar pensar que a pesar de los esfuerzos de Sasuke y Sakura para Naruto ella se había convertido en una desconocida. En ocasiones sentía la tención en el ambiente, y a pesar de lo mucho que fingiera aquella situación se le hacía tediosa.

Y más que eso aun tenía que descubrir un par de cosas ya que aun recordaba cómo sus padres se habían opuesto a que ella regresara a Japón era casi como si temieran algo y por mas que había preguntado ellos nunca habían dicho nada.

En los dos años que estuvo con sus padres ninguno de sus recuerdos había aparecido, hasta que una noche tuvo ese sueño. Donde alguien la golpeaba brutalmente, aquello parecía tan real, los gritos, el dolor las lagrimas. Desde aquel sueño la intriga había llenado su ser así que apenas pudo escapo a Japón. Lo extraño de su pérdida de memoria era que recordaba toda su vida desde el momento de su nacimiento hasta su segundo año en china, pero luego de eso no recordaba nada.

Por eso sentía en ocasiones que muchas personas la miraban con algo de nostalgia en los ojos así como Naruto la miraba, a pesar de que no recordaba su pasado era extraño como Naruto con su presencia le traía paz y sentía una extraña confianza temía expresar.

…..

Algo cargada de bolsas camino hacia la salida del centro comercial, esta noche prepararía una cena especial de agradecimiento para Sasuke y Sakura pero aquellos planes habían sido interrumpidos ya que algo lo lejos algo llamo su atención.

Sakura corría con algo en las manos mientras que a un par de metros podía vislumbrar que ella era seguida por Naruto alguien que parecía enojado.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apodero de su cuerpo, escucho como las bolsas que traía se estrellaban en el suelo pero aquello no le importo por que el silbido de sus oídos y el dolor que traía en aquel momento se lo impedían.

— ¡Hinata! — escucho como alguien la llamaba pero ya era tarde la oscuridad le había ganado.

….

_Algo molestaba sus ojos pero en aquel momento su cuerpo se negaba a ceder ante aquella molestia. Algo enojada se aferro a su deseo de seguir dormida pero aquello que la molestaba había incrementado su poder._

_Enojada abrió los ojos y sin poder mediarlo con su cerebro solo pudo maldecir por lo bajo. Un movimiento de su cuerpo era más doloroso que sentarse sobre vidrios pensó, mientras se movía para girar su cuerpo y así hacer que aquella molesta luz la dejara dormir, pero un peso sobre su abdomen se lo impidió._

_Una simple playera blanca era lo único que podía divisar desde aquel Angulo así que creyendo que solo era Sakura tomando una siesta sobre ella decidió empujarle juguetonamente, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que a quien había empujado no era Sakura aquella persona que había empujado ahora se levantaba perezosamente. En aquel momento su sangre se helo y por alguna razón su cuerpo se mostro agresivo ante aquel chico._

_Pudo observar como aquel chico sonreía algo aliviado al verla pero lo que vino después la sorprendió. Aquel extraño se vino sobre ella y le abrazo para besarla mas tarde._

_Aunque aquella acción se le hacía familiar su cuerpo y su mente no podían evitar pensar que aquello estaba mal ya que aquel chico era un extraño._

_Alterada lo empujo violentamente mientras se encogía en la cama._

— _¿quién eres? — pregunto aterrada._

_El al escuchar si pregunta le miro impresionado— ¿Hinata? — susurro el confundido._

—_Si soy Hinata pero ¿quién eres tú?— grito alterada —vete, vete aléjate de mi— seguía gritando._

_Pero el ver como él le miraba hiso que se arrepintiera de ello. Ella jamás olvidaría es mirada confundida y llena de dolor._

…..

— ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! — escucho que alguien la llamaba insistentemente y al abrir los ojos se encontró con el chico con el que acababa de soñar.

— ¿Naruto? — murmuro aturdida mientras enfocaba mejor su vista.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto él mientras suspiraba aliviado.

—Sí, pero ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué me ocurrió?— pregunto curiosa mientras intentaba ubicarse.

—te desmayaste en el centro comercial y te trajimos a mi departamento pero como no despertabas Sakura y Sasuke fueron por un medico algo así— explico él mientras sostenía su teléfono.

— ¡oh! — susurro mientras veía que él se levantaba de su lado y caminaba hacia la salida.

— ¿Dónde vas? —pregunto alterada mientras veía que él se alejaba.

—daré una vuelta sé que está mal que te deje sola pero dentro de unos minutos Sakura vendrá por ti— escucho como el respondía con algo de pena en su voz.

El verlo de aquella manera hacia que recordara mas de aquello que acababa de soñar, recurriendo a las pocas fuerzas que tenía logro ponerse de pie.

—No te marches—susurre mientras se abrazaba a él en un extraño impulso.

— ¿Qué?— exclamo el algo confundido.

—Por favor quédate— rogo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

No sabía el porqué de aquella acción y tampoco entendía aquella necesidad que tenia de abrazarlo. Pero lo que si sabía en aquel momento era que no deseaba que él se marchara por alguna extraña razón el hecho de que la dejase sola le aterraba.

—No me dejes —murmuro mientras me desmayaba nuevamente, pero esta vez lo hacía en brazos de aquel chico que destilaba un aroma y calor agradable.

—Te amo — escucho un murmullo mientras era consumida por la oscura inconsciencia.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de masashi kishimoto.

Forgotten past

"la curiosidad mato al gato"

¡Corre! que te persigue el gato.

…

Soñolienta y algo desubicada intento moverse un poco pero debido a la fatiga que su cuerpo sentía tardo unos minutos en hacerlo como solo ella podía hacerlo -violenta y rápidamente- una calor agradable abrazo su cuerpo con fuerza, al girar su cuerpo para investigar de donde provenía aquel calor que comenzaba a gradarle.

Al hacerlo solo pudo ahogar un pequeño grito de sorpresa al verse abrasada por Naruto quien dormía plácidamente a su lado. Que escena más familiar aquella que logro embelesarla por completo es que acaso ¿Era muy extraño querer dedicar todo su tiempo en mirar el rostro de el? Y ¿Por qué sentía que aquel era su hobbie favorito?.

De alguna manera inexplicable todo aquello se le siguió haciendo muy familiar y por ende llevada por un raro instinto se abrazó más a Naruto acción que el hiso sentir llena de vida y avergonzada porque ¿Quién en su sano juicio abrazaría aun conocido con tal descaro? Ella solo esperaba que tardara un poco más en despertar.

Pasados los minutos la sed logro ganarle a sus ganas de permanecer de aquella manera junto a él. Cuidando no despertarlo logro levantarse cuidadosamente y se dedico a buscar la cocina, tarea fácil pensó al encontrarla rápidamente. Luego de tomar el vaso de agua que su cuerpo le había exigido creyó conveniente ir al baño.

Cuan problemático era andar en lugares que no conocía se dijo mientras vagaba por aquel departamento siguiendo la búsqueda del baño. Sin embargo cuando creyó encontrarlo se dio de cuenta que no era el baño que tanto anhelaba si no un cuarto normal.

Frustrada y determinada a rendirse decidió tomar el camino corto y despertar a Naruto para que este le indicara donde estaba el baño pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir del lugar una foto atrapo su mirada y no la dejo marcharse.

Con el cuerpo temblando incrédulo ante lo que observaban sus ojos se acercó a la fotografía y sin mediar permisos con su cerebro las lágrimas empezaron a descender por sus ojos. En aquella fotografía elegantemente enmarcada estaba ella vestida de blanco y era abrasada por Naruto quien le besaba la mejilla pícaramente.

Y como si entrase en un trance su cuerpo la guio por instinto bajo la cama que se encontraba en aquella habitación encontrando bajo esta una caja llena de fotografías.

Sabía que era de mala educación tomar cosas ajenas pero si su cuerpo e instintos la habían llevado a eso ¿Qué mal le hacía culminar sus malas acciones? Determinada a descubrir que ocurría las reviso y pudo ver que estas mostraban todo aquello que había sido callado.

Sus manos temblorosas sostenían las fotos que evidenciaban que ella y Naruto eran "¿esposos?" Aquel descubrimiento le altero y como por arte de magia el chillido en sus oídos apareció y con él un bombardeo de recuerdos.

Su primer beso con él, sus citas, sus risas, las salidas con sus amigos, su boda, todo aquello llegaba a su mente como un rebelde remolino pero a pesar de ello solo un recuerdo logro descontrolarla.

Flashback

—Maldita — grito la antigua manager de Naruto mientras la golpeaba de nuevo.

Había sido engañada y traída a aquella bodega donde llevaba un día bajo el poder de aquella mujer siendo golpeada y torturada.

—no solo perdí mi trabajo por tu culpa ¡tú! También robaste mi lugar con Naruto— grito aquella demente mientras la pateaba una y otra vez —Maldita seas un millón de veces si no te le hubieras metido por los ojos el jamás me hubiese dejado.

—Cuantas veces debo repetírtelo tu y el no eran nada para que me atribuyas culpas— susurro adolorida mientras sentía como otra de sus costillas se rompía.

—Estuvimos a punto de serlo— grito mientras pisaba su cabeza.

End flashback

Algo aturdida guardo las fotos nuevamente debajo de la cama y salió de la habitación ella debía irse de aquel lugar y por sobre todas las cosas ella debía evitar que él la viera en aquel estado. Ya le había hecho mucho daño olvidándolo todo no deseaba hacerle daño también al recordarlo todo se dijo mientras salía fuera del departamento de Naruto o mejor su propio departamento.

Caminado por la calle no podía evitar sentirse la peor de las personas, ella había hecho que Naruto sufriera males innecesarios y no solo eso también lo había tratado de las peores maneras existentes. Siempre ignorándolo todo creyéndose la víctima.

En aquel momento logro comprender muchas cosas como el por qué de que el siempre le mirase de aquella manera ¿cuán estúpida podía ser? No era una mirada de odio aquella mirada que el dedicaba era una llena de añoranza y dolor. Había estado dos años lejos de él dejándolo a su suerte y solo hasta ese momento pudo comprender lo que Sasuke le había dicho.

Suspirando larga y amargamente se dijo que si Naruto le perdonaba ella se encargaría de redimirlo todos los días que le restase de vida y también agradecería a Sakura por cuidar de él.

Ella solo podía recriminarse el haber sido tan estúpida así que decidida a no perder más tiempo decidió regresar al departamento de Naruto y aclarar todo de una vez por todas.

Continuara…

Esta historia se encontraba completa y de ella se desprende un corto que está en producción, pero debido a que soy una persona de humor cambiante decidí cambiar algunas cosas y entrando en ello estuve realmente confundida pero es mi obligación actualizarla así que acá dejo este capítulo espero lo disfruten.

Lilipili, tenshirbk, tsukasa200 gracias por su interés en la historia espero no decepcionarlas.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto.

Forgotten past

…

"Si retomamos el camino correcto tendremos la experiencia suficiente para no cometer los mismos errores"

…

Inhalando todo el aire que sus pulmones podían ocupar, entro al departamento con una sola meta, aclarar y acabar con todo aquello de una buena vez. No sabía que resultaría de todo aquell0o, y no era como si esperase que Naruto llorara y se fuera sobre ella sonriendo, pero al menos, mantenía la esperanza de que el la perdonase por haberlo olvidado todo.

Al abrir la puerta, la escena que idealizo en todo su camino cambio por completo. ¿Qué había estado muchas horas fuera? Naruto ya no sé encontraba durmiendo en el sofá de la sala y en su lugar, estaban Sakura y Sasuke quienes parecían discutir algo preocupados.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó curiosa ante aquella situación irregular.

Al percatarse de la presencia de ella en el lugar, ambos dejaron de hablar y guardaron silencio.

— ¿Estás bien?—exclamo Sakura, mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella y la abrazaba.

—Lo estoy Sakura, pero ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto intrigada, al ver aquella situación tan densa.

— ¿Dónde está Naruto?—pregunto Sasuke dejando en el aire pregunta anterior.

— ¿Naruto?

—Sí, Hinata ¿Dónde está él? cuando llegamos al departamento ustedes no estaban así que llamamos a Naruto y él nos dijo que había ido por ti, alegando que habías salido sin avisar —explico Sakura quien lucía preocupada.

—Yo no le vi en el camino.

—Sí es como dices, eso corroborara mi idea ¡Sasuke! esa psicópata tiene a Naruto— murmuro Sakura mientras veía como las lagrimas, corrían nerviosas por el rostro de ella.

—Tómalo con calma, muy temprano para que estemos así de alarmados ¡cálmate Sakura!— ordeno Sasuke severo.

—No es temprano para que nos preocupes ya que te lo había dicho antes esa mujer que vimos ¡ERA ELLA! Jamás olvidaría su rostro Sasuke se que ella lo tiene.

— ¿Ella? — pregunto confundida, a pesar de estarles escuchando no podía saber con exactitud de que hablaba con tanta preocupación.

— ¡Sakura! — escucho como Sasuke, regañaba severamente a Sakura casi como quisiera que ella no terminara de entender la situación.

—No es momento para que pelemos por ello Sasuke debemos hacer algo ella podría lastimar a Naruto.

Y como si fuera la chica a la que le cuentan un chiste en el funeral y lo entiende en el entierro, logro comprender a que se refería Sakura con "ella" y como rememorar su recuerdos era la moda de aquel día casi como si lo estuviera viviendo en aquel momento recordó a la mujer del café y sus palabras retumbaron una y otra vez en su mente.

"_no sientes como si esos dos fueran algo más" _

¡Bingo! aquella mujer del café y su agresora eran las mismas por ende tenía una idea de aquella psicópata había llevado a Naruto ¿Quién lo diría? Su mente trabajaba rápido bajo presión.

Determinada a cambiar las cosas prometió no dejar que ella los dañara de nuevo.

—Se donde están— informo, mientras se dirigía a la salida del departamento.

— Detente Hinata ¿Qué es lo que sabes? Y ¿Quiénes están en qué? —pregunta Sakura confundida.

—Se donde ella tiene a Naruto.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —interrogo Sasuke intrigado.

—No lo sé con exactitud Sasuke pero algo dentro de mi me dice que ella lo llevo donde me llevo a mí.

— ¿Dónde te llevo a ti? Hinata es que acaso lo recuerdas todo—exclamo Sakura sorprendida.

—No sé si es todo pero si logre recordar algunas cosas sin embargo ahora vamos por ellos y más tarde hablamos de esto—sentencio determina mientras salía en la búsqueda de Naruto y su captora.

…

Tal y como lo había previsto, aquella mujer tenía un intelecto corto y poco imaginativo o quizás era su patrón el llevar a sus víctimas al mismo sitio. Como le ocurrió a ella ese desastroso día aquella mujer había traído a Naruto a la bodega donde casi la había matado a ella.

Estaba asustada, no lo negaría, pero aun así debía terminar con todo aquello. Les había prometido a Sakura y Sasuke esperar fuera, mientras ellos iban por ayuda pero si estaba en el lugar ¿Qué mal le podía hacer adelantárseles un poco? pregunto mientras incumplía la promesa hecha con Sakura y Sasuke. Entrado cuidadosamente a la bodega y cuidando así el no ser captada por nadie.

Ya estando dentro se dedico a ubicarlos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo observar como Naruto se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente, sangrando y lleno de golpes tal y como ella había estado en el pasado.

—Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie—escucho como aquella mujer le gritaba a Naruto, mientras lo pisaba.

Temiendo lo peor, su cuerpo adquirió la fuerza necesaria para salir de su escondite y arremeter contra aquella mujer, tenía que alejarla de Naruto si aquello continuaba quizás aquella historia suya se repetiría con él.

—Aléjate de el— grito enojada mientras se iba contra ella empujándola con todas sus fueras al suelo.

—Escúchame bien— grito mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella y la retenía por las manos, evitando que se moviese—estuviste a punto de arruinar mi vida una vez, pero dos veces ¡jamás!

La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo y el resentimiento que sentía por la mujer que luchaba por liberarse debajo de ella, le daba las energías necesarias para querer terminar con aquello para siempre.

— ¿Hinata? — escucho como Naruto le llamaba.

— ¡Hinata! —exclamo Sakura quien era seguida por Sasuke.

"Salvada por la campana" pensó mientras Sakura la apartaba de aquella mujer y veía como Sasuke la retenía por ella.

Recordando a Naruto nuevamente corrió hacia él lo tomo en sus brazos— ¡Perdóname! Yo no sabía así que perdóname— pido una y o través mientras lo seguía abrazando hacia ella, en aquel momento no pudo evitar llora desconsoladamente arrepintiéndose de tantas cosas.

— ¿lo recuerdas? — murmuro por lo bajo.

—Recuerdo— susurro avergonzada.

—Y me ¿amas? —pregunto él mientras con una de sus manos algo temblorosa tomaba su rostro.

—No debes dudar de ello nunca más, yo te amo— concedió mientras depositaba un beso en sus labios, reviviendo no sólo en recuerdos, si no en sus sentidos el agradable hormigueo, que sólo los besos con el surgían.

— ¿me amas tu a mi? —pregunto por lo bajo

—sin importar lo que paso quiero que tu también te hagas a la idea de que no debes dudar lo mucho yo te amo—susurro él mientras sonreía.

Al final parecía que todo aquello era parte de un sueño, había perdido sus recuerdos por años pero había sido recompensada recordándolos nuevamente en cuestión de minutos y por si fuera poco contando con un par de horas había terminado con aquella pesadilla.

Enmarcaría sus vivencias olvidadas y haría todo lo posible por crear nuevos recuerdos junto a él intentando así aminorar el daño hecho por olvidar su pasado.

Fin

Extra

Muchas cosas habían ocurrido en su vida luego de pasar su tiquete de regreso, en cuanto al empeño de sus recuerdos y más que infelicidades su vida esos tres meses, retrataban lo feliz que se podía ser si se deseaba serlo. En aquel momento era la señora Hinata no la esposa, si no más como la mamá de quien en vez de su esposo parecía más un hijo, uno malcriado y consentido.

—Hinata quiero un beso—escucho como él gritaba por enésima vez desde el mueble como un bebe malcriado.

Riendo no pudo evitar complacer su capricho y besarlo —subamos tengo algo de sueño— susurro, mientras bostezaba algo cansada aquel había sido un di sumamente agotados para ambos ya que después de su recuperación Naruto la había llenado de actividades o como el solía llamarlo "tiempo de pareja".

—lo hare pero primero quiero algo—propuso Naruto en tono pícaro.

— ¿Que quieres?—pregunto asiéndose la desentendida.

—Quiero que tengamos hijos eso quiero—declaro él en tono serio, ganándose una carcajada sorda de su parte solo él podía decir disparates con aquella pose seria.

— ¿qué propones? —se atrevió a preguntar mientras intentaba aminorar su risa.

— Pues ir a la fábrica de bebés— sonrió Naruto mientras la levantaba del suelo y la cargaba cual recién casados.

—y la carta a la cigüeña, debemos escribirla si quieres hijos— se atrevió a preguntar "inocentemente".

—Sabes que eso es antiguo, y yo soy más del tipo moderno—murmuro Naruto, mientras ambos reina cómplices.

Quizás tendría que esperara un poco más para poder descansar

Fin…

En ocasiones siento que me voy por las ramas y luego que simplemente corto todo, mis disculpas si ven algún error ortográfico trabajo mucho para mejorar mi forma de escribir.

Agradecimientos a todos los que leyeron y me apoyaron espero me den otra oportunidad en una nueva historia.


End file.
